


Sinful Escapade

by DreamPanReina



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arabian Nights Fusion, Alternate Universe - Harem, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Anal Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 04:40:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17615675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamPanReina/pseuds/DreamPanReina
Summary: The first wife wasn’t even shocked by the King’s sudden appearance. Tadashi barely opened his eyes and glanced over his shoulder to find his husband standing by the entrance of his bedchamber, who let out an amused huff. Despite this, Tadashi’s hips snapped relentlessly into the small red haired boy lying on his back beneath him.-A short self indulgent one-shot for an Arabian AU.





	Sinful Escapade

**Author's Note:**

> My friend and I have this OT3 Arabian AU idea and I wrote this self-indulgent piece based off of it.
> 
> In it, Tsukishima is the ruler of his kingdom and Yamaguchi is his first wife. He used to be his only wife until Tsukishima was coaxed by his advisers to obtain a second wife for many reasons; money, status, relations, etc. In comes Hinata who instead of creating a strain between them, he fit in perfectly between them.

“...Again?”

The first wife wasn’t even shocked by the King’s sudden appearance. Tadashi barely opened his eyes and glanced over his shoulder to find his husband standing by the entrance of his bedchamber, who let out an amused huff. Despite this, Tadashi’s hips snapped relentlessly into the small red haired boy lying on his back beneath him. Shouyou, the second wife, panted and squirmed under him but Tadashi held him down by the hips on a large mass of satin pillows.

Tadashi had dismissed his servants for the afternoon before stealing Shouyou from his own private bedchambers. It wasn’t the first or the last time the wives shared each other like this even without their husband. Kei was often busy with the burden of ruling his kingdom. But finding his second wife bare and pinned down by his first wife who was fully clothed in contrast was always a welcoming sight.

“You’re welcome to join in, _Your Majesty_. Or watch,” Tadashi teased in a sultry lull before turning his attention back to Shouyou.

He gripped Shouyou’s hips tight and delivered a deep thrust into him, earning a gasp of surprise and pleasure. He coerced more delicious moans from Shouyou as he clung to his neck for dear life. His heels dug into Tadashi’s lower back, as if urging him to give him _more_.

Kei took a seat on the unused bed as he watched them in a tangled heap over the pillows. Shouyou’s flushed skin could rival the red of Tadashi’s worn silks that draped over him. Shouyou shifted his hips and attempted to meet Tadashi’s thrusts to no avail. While Tadashi left an onslaught of heated kisses and burning marks on his neck and shoulders, Shouyou met Kei’s attentive gaze coming from the bed. Shouyou’s own eyes were blown dark from desire as he watched Kei seemingly unaffected by the spectacle. _It just wouldn’t do_ , Shouyou decided as he arched his back and moaned Kei’s name wantonly.

And to think Shouyou was a virgin before he arrived to this palace.

Tadashi smirked into the crook of his neck, feeling proud. He could feel his lover’s orgasm approaching, reveling in the welcoming comforting heat of Shouyou’s body.

“Shouyou... come for me,” he whispered sinfully in his ear, just the way he _loved_ it.

“Tadashi!” Shouyou gasped.

He came long and hard against his stomach, his body shaking as his mind flashed bright white. Tadashi wasn’t far behind, finishing deep inside of him with a satisfied moan. Shouyou dropped back on the pillows with Tadashi in tow, both of them panting and breathless. The sounds of their love-making had filled up the echoing bedchamber, too silent now for the King’s liking.

Kei let his two wives catch their breaths first before he smirked at them, no longer hiding his wanting arousal.

“Will you leave your King just sitting here, alone and unsatisfied?”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter @Dollshi1 if you would like to talk about anything (❁´◡`❁)


End file.
